La mala vida
by jiineza
Summary: Te quieres salir de aquel mundo, siempre corriendo y siendo alcanzado, tus nervios están a flor de piel y tus pies inquietos no dejan de moverse. Parece que nada puede salir peor hasta que aquello que vendes te ataca, y lo que es peor te gusta la mala vida. UA. No le busquen sentido, así son los sueños cuando te duermes con el estómago lleno de porquerías.


**Tengo sueños raros, bueno así deben ser, no? A veces los míos cuentan una historia más parecido a un capítulo de nada, los cuento y puedo recordarlos mejor. Gracias a las chicas a las que supieron de él y me dijeron que lo adapte, no me ha quedado tan mal…creo. Pero sus comentarios, sean buenos o malos los voy a agradecer. Disfrútenlo.**

Imagínense la feria en un muelle, cerca de la playa hay una casa vieja, grande y arruinada de alguna familia que nunca regresó. ¿Ven a esa muchacha pálida corriendo con el cabello suelto y el maquillaje negro corrido por el sudor? Si, esa soy yo escapando de mis problemas, lástima que antes de poder llegar al muelle me alcanzaran. Por suerte no sabía que huía.

-a dónde vas?

Ayudo a vender drogas, no de las usuales, esas aportan buena cantidad de dinero pero ganamos de sobra cuando conseguimos nuevas, los clientes normalmente nos piden más y más cosas diferentes, experiencias que no se puedan comparar, algo cercano a la muerte pero sin alcanzarla, están dementes…y no busco cómo salir de esto.

-iba a buscar a los demás ¿no dices que esta vez tienes algo bueno? -escusas, escusas. Pide que te den un tiro y se acabó.

-todos están adentro…pasa y relájate, pronto les enseñaremos de qué trata. Esto es oro

La chica que me hablaba era la de los contactos, nunca nos dejaba verlos. Podría decirse que lucía como uno de esos punks, cabello rosa en su totalidad, chaqueta de cuero y estoperoles por todas partes, cadenas gruesas en su garganta y botas desgastadas a lo militar, nada más que decir.

Me dirigí a la casa donde nos reuníamos, nadie se preocupaba por mantenerla en pie ni mucho menos limpiarla, caminaba con las manos cubiertas por las largas mangas de mi abrigo, como si el desgraciado de verdad tuviera la oportunidad de mitigar el frío que la brisa empezaba a golpear. Las escaleras chillaron debajo de mis pies, la puerta estaba abierta como siempre, todos los que como yo estaban metidos en esto de una u otra forma yacían desparramados en el piso o algún sofá polvoriento con una cerveza en la mano, los saludé sin importancia con la cabeza y me senté en las escaleras a esperar.

Después de alrededor de una hora escuché un golpe en el piso de arriba, nadie había subido en ese rato que yo estaba ahí, la única habitación que estaba abierta era un baño para visitas que daba vista a la calle principal. La curiosidad me ganó, subí corriendo hasta ahí, al entrar lo único que encuentras es un lavabo y un espejo perdidos entre losetas blancas sarrosas y un bombillo con la iluminación tan baja que parecía azul, si requerías el retrete había que cruzar otra puerta que conducía a un espacio más iluminado por la ventana abierta y la luz de la tarde que aún no desaparecía. Ahí tirado y desnudo se encontraba una muchacho poco mayor que yo, no puedo decir exactamente qué edad tenía, estaba inconsciente con el rostro ensombrecido, de tez clara y cabello rubio, se veía fuerte pero, con un demonio… estos pendejos habían empezado a secuestrar gente para probar las drogas…otra vez. Mis compañeros ilegales seguro lo agarraron entre todos, no había manera de que uno solo de ellos pudiera retenerlo.

Había personas conversando en la calle, los podía oír. Me acerqué a la ventana en silencio tratando de no despertar a aquel inocente sujeto, ya había visto que algunas drogas ponen agresivas a las personas cuando despiertan y planeaba salir de aquel baño en una sola pieza. Afuera estaba la chica que me detuvo antes de poder huir hablando con un tipo de mohicano verde y rapado de los lados, estaban serios, puedo asegurar que estaban discutiendo. Me oculté a un lado antes de que el sujeto apuntara hacia la ventana y me viera, mi corazón latía rápido y de nuevo las ganas de salir corriendo me inundaron pero, con tantos en el primer piso resultaría imposible, solo suspiré tratando de pensar algún plan, mientras tanto me dirigí de nuevo a la siguiente habitación para echarme agua helada a la cara y ver si así mi miedo se congelaba. Cuál fue mi suerte cuando al enderezarme y ver a través del espejo que detrás de mí estaba el sujeto que antes estuviera inconsciente.

Mis músculos se tensaron y mis pies se clavaron al piso, al querer gritar por ayuda el rubio me tapó la boca y me acercó a la fuerza contra él que se encontraba más duro que una piedra en mi espalda baja, comenzando a lamer mi cuello e inclinarme hacia el lavabo. No podía zafarme, era demasiado fuerte y yo apenas era una rama seca a lado del jodido mastodonte, y quien diga que el tamaño no importa es porque nunca trató de medirle el miembro a alguien con su espina dorsal.

Mis uñas estaban quitándole todo el sarro al lavabo cuando el sujeto me clavó sus dedos en la cintura, según yo nada podía empeorar pero era obvio que no tenía ni una puta idea de lo que me esperaba. Sin ningún cuidado me arrancó el abrigo y la blusa y me giró empezando a besarme desenfrenadamente haciendo que me falte el aire y las fuerzas para seguir peleando entre él y la pared que ahora golpeaba mi espalda. Mi pantalón empezó a bajar con todo y ropa interior, el rubio no dejaba de jadear como si estuviese ansioso, sus pectorales subían y bajaban a la altura de mi cara y sus brazos hinchados y duros me aprisionaron, podía sentirlo, todo su cuerpo hirviendo y sudando quemándome, sus manos recorriéndome las caderas y apretando con muchas fuerzas mis glúteos, yo estaba temblando.

Y entonces enredó sus dedos en mi cabello ya revuelto, tiró de mi cabeza hacia atrás y me comió el cuello y mis pechos, los ruidos que pude escuchar eran provenientes de mi boca, pero ni siquiera eran quejidos de miedo o dolor porque nunca me di cuenta en qué momento mi cuerpo empezó a disfrutar y mi mente se dejaba llevar. El corpulento sujeto bajó más y más con hambre y antes de llegar a donde no sabía si quería que llegue, se puso de pie y me giró con violencia chocando contra las frías losetas, ahí me quedé quieta esperando su próximo movimiento, sintiéndolo atrás de mí, tocándome sin ningún cuidado y jalando mis caderas hacia él hasta que sentí su gran miembro acercarse a mi trasero y luego a mi zona…y si, la metió toda y hasta el fondo. Todo dentro de mí se tensó al sentir en ese instante ese pedazo de carne introducirse de esa manera, haciéndome gritar como loca ¿y saben qué? Eso lo provocó más para moverse rápidamente sin sacarlo, gruñendo como bestia y gimiendo endemoniado, demasiado.

Estaba volviéndome demente, mi piel no dejaba de erizarse por tanta lujuria, mis labios estaban aprisionados por mi propia mano, no quería que nadie entrase y me viera en aquella situación, que interrumpieran. En mi cintura y mis caderas ya empezaban a quedarse las marcas rojas que los grandes dedos de aquel causaban al sostenerme y mantener el movimiento que él quisiera y cuando lo quisiera, en mi espalda y hombros sus dientes eran los culpables de romper aquella línea de dolor y placer. Con mi mano libre en la pared evitando que mi cara diera contra ella, pero no importaba, en ese punto no quería terminar.

Más temprano que tarde sus manos apretaron con mayor fuerza, era un aviso, y yo estaba a punto de caer. Los espasmos me estaban matando y mis piernas no iban a sostenerme por más tiempo pero antes de culminar, el sujeto salió de mi retrocediendo más de la cuenta y tropezando, cayendo de espaldas y corriéndose sobre él mismo quedando inconsciente. Yo me deslicé hasta el suelo sintiendo cómo me retorcía internamente sin poder ni quererlo evitar, con los ojos nublados y dándome vueltas. A duras penas encontré mi ropa, sin fuerzas aún traté de ponérmela sin explicarme qué carajos acababa de pasar, qué estaba sucediendo con el tipo y qué me pasó a mi, no dejaba de regañarme mentalmente mientras me sostenía del lavabo para pararme con el temor de volver a caer o que el rubio se despertara y me tomara de nuevo. Corriendo me dirigí a la puerta y sin mirar atrás salí para bajar las escaleras ayudada del pasamanos, encontrando a todos en la misma posición que antes esperando flojamente a que alguien dijera qué hacer pero yo no me iba a quedar, necesitaba aire. Afuera ya no había nadie, la playa estaba muy cerca asi que me quedé sentada en la orilla ocultando entre las piernas mi vergüenza y mi rostro no por mucho ya que, alguien gritaba mi nombre desde atrás, levanté la mirada pero sin voltear porque si lo hacía inevitablemente la casa cruzaría mi vista.

-hey, ya van a entrar a mostrarles los efectos de la nueva que conseguimos

-mostrarles?...tu sabes de qué va?

-vieja, fue ayer que nadie te encontraba. Recuerdas a mi vecino, del que siempre te cuento?

-que siempre sale a correr por las noches? –en ese momento me recorrió una gélida sensación por la columna – rubio, musculoso…de ojos azules?

-Steve Rogers, apuesto como estrella de cine, exacto.

Me quedé de piedra, no conocía al tipo más que una vez que lo topé por accidente en un parque y ésta compañera mía me lo señalara. Y yo no recordaba, por todo lo sagrado en este mundo, como mierda no lo reconocí!

-que, qué pasa con él? –y obvio, yo no sabía nada, hacerme la tonta esperando que no haya sido él ni ningún otro conocido

-lo hubieses visto! El pobre no lo vio venir. El tipo seguía la rutina de siempre y justo al llegar donde las lámparas no sirven lo agarramos. Sé que no te gusta que probemos estas porquerías en personas inocentes pero carajo, él era justo para esta ocasión.

-un sujeto alto y musculoso? No entiendo…

-ganaremos más que nunca, esta mierda aumenta tu deseo sexual a los cielos! En la mañana se puso como perro en celo y estuvo a punto de cogerse al chico nuevo, fue épico vieja! Tuvieron que encerrarlo en el baño de arriba pero los efectos vienen y van. Será mejor que vayamos, no sé muy bien los detalles pero coño, debiste estar ahí.

-ve…ahora te alcanzo.

Oí sus pasos alejarse, el sol apenas desapareció en el horizonte del mar y yo me quería volver humo. Bufé divertida, una carcajada me invadió. Tal vez me quede en este negocio un poco más.


End file.
